Thumbelina
Name Anastassia Kharlamova Alt. ident. Thumbelina Height 5'-10" Weight 118 lbs. Hair Platinum blonde Eyes Grey Species Human Origin Mutant Superpowers Transfer essence Physical Ballet-derived martial art Biography Anastassia 'Thumbelina' Kharlamova is the second child of the granddaughter of a Siberian native granted supernatural abilities by the so-called Tunguska event of 1908. The altered genes have been passed down from mother to daughter, making Anastassia a fourth-generation mutant, and though each individual's ability has related to drawing-off or bestowing another's life essence, Anastassia is particularly adept, able to directly transfer essence between people even at a distance. Anastassia's father Peitr, a senior member of GazProm, is indirectly associated with the Russian mafia, and her mother faked her own death when her daughter was only a few years old in order to pursue a career of supervillainy. Though presumed dead, Olga keeps a close eye on her family and maintains a degree of contact with Peitr through layers of mafia contacts. Anastassia has a studious older brother named Alexei who is a financial genius and helps their father with creatively managing the assets they control and influence. As a young upper-class Muscovite girl, Anastassia took to the art of ballet with uncanny grace, pouring her heart into mastering the skill, appropriating its techniques into a mostly self-taught form of fighting which she has had occasion to use when bullied by some of the rougher girls at her school. Strikingly beautiful, slender, and tall, she left high school after a year to become an elite fashion model, and her above-average height for her age earned her the nickname 'Thumbelina' by older models. Its intended mocking irony is not completely lost on the outwardly-snobbish young lady, but her stubborn determination and privately playful nature compel her to reclaim it as her own, and as she grows into her recently-manifested superpower, sees fit to use it when she dons her costume. That Anastassia Kharlamova is the high-class superheroine Thumbelina is a matter of public knowledge. Characteristics Char Base Lv Cost Pts Val Roll STR 10 +0 ( × 1 = 0) = 10 11- HTH Dam 2d6 Lift 100 kg DEX 10 +10 ( × 3 = 30) = 20 13- OCV 7 DCV 6 CON 10 +5 ( × 2 = 10) = 15 12- BODY 10 +0 ( × 2 = 0) = 10 11- INT 10 +0 ( × 1 = 0) = 10 11- Percept 11 EGO 10 +0 ( × 2 = 0) = 10 11- ECV 3 PRE 10 +5 ( × 1 = 5) = 15 12- Pre Att 3d6 COM 10 +8 ( × ½ = 4) = 18 13- PD 2 +0 ( × 1 = 0) = 2 9- Res PD 20 PD 20 ED 3 -1 ( × 1 = -1) = 2 9- Res ED 20 ED 20 REC 5 -1 ( × 2 = -2) = 4 10- STUN 23 +17 ( × 1 = 17) = 40 17- Base 350 68 Notes:  PD = STR / 5  ED = CON / 5  REC = PD + ED  To Hit = OCV + 11 - 2 (or lower) Movement: run 6 / 12, swim 2 / 4, h. leap 4 / 8, v. leap 2 / 4 Skills Everyman skills (roll 11-) Acting Climbing Conversation Concealment Deduction Language (idiomatic Russian) Hobby skill (crossword puzzles) Paramedics Persuasion Professional skill (fashion modeling) Transport familiarity (common ground vehicles) Area knowledge (Moscow) Shadowing Stealth Cost Skill Roll Notes 3 Reputation 11- Fashion model L3 +3/+3d6 3 Money Well-off ($300,000/yr.) 3 Area knowledge Paradigm City 4 Language Idiomatic English 1 Team membership Heroes Unlimited 3 Teamwork 13- 3 Seduction 11- 3 Cryptography 11- Good with crossword puzzles 3 Knowledge skill Ballet 3 Acrobatics 13- 3 Defense maneuver I 12 Martial arts 4 Martial dodge +5 DCV 5 Martial strike (kick) -2 OCV +1 DCV STR+4d6 strike 3 Legsweep 0 Contact 8- Mayor Cartwright 0 Contact 8- Det. Masako Nakamura 0 Favour William Cho 44 Total skill cost Powers Cost Power Description 90 Essence siphon 3d6 Transfer Variable Power Pool ( 15 × ( 1 + advantages ) pts. per 1d6 ) ¼ Variable effect (source) ¼ Variable effect (target) ½ At range 45 Transfer Ability 3d6 Major Transform (steal superpower ability) 0 Radio link Intra-team communication (freebie) 90 Total powers cost Equipment Cost Item Notes 20 Superhero costume (ballet gown, toe shoes) armor, obvious inaccessable focus, 10 PD/10 ED, 30 active pts 20 Total equipment cost Total character cost: 223 (req. 123 disadvantages) Disadvantages Points Category Disadvantage Notes 20 Hunted Paparazzi Less-powerful, PC public identity, frequent appearance, watcher 20 Distinctive feature Tall Not concealable, always noticed 15 Reputation Stuck-up snob Almost always (roll 14-) 15 Psychological limitation Fear of disease Uncommon, total 20 Psychological limitation Code vs. killing Common, total 10 Psychological limitation Narcissistic Very common, moderate 5 Rivalry Fellow model Professional, as-powerful-as, seeks to outdo, aware of rivalry 20 Dependence Painkillers Easy-to-obtain, effect, per-day 125 Total disadvantage points Rouge's Gallery Thumbelina's Arch-Nemesis is the Overlord of The Row in Millennium City, the terrifying Scarecrow. Why Scarecrow is so fixated on Thumbelina and takes every opportunity to make her life hell is unknown. Other criminals she frequently battles include Black Flamingo, Teacup, and Sodom & Gomorrah. '''Porcelain '''hails from Praetoria, and is the dangerous alternate Thumbelina, far more skilled at a purely brutal version of the Earth-prime's own balletic martial art. Thumbelina and Porcelain have battled on several occasions and it's quite clear that Porcelain views Thumbelina with disdainful pity as a wholly inferior and flawed 'copy' that must be destroyed to end its suffering. Experience Log Points Total Date GM Note 67 2015-Feb-07 Naressa S4E14: Holocaust, Pt. II (mid-season finale) 67 2015-Jan-31 Naressa S4E13: Holocaust, Pt. I 67 2015-Jan-24 Sakuryu S4S1c +3 67 2015-Jan-18 Sakuryu S4S1b: Done with a Flourish 64 2015-Jan-17 Naressa S4E12: Union of the Snake, the +3 64 2015-Jan-10 Tyche S4E11: Black Adder Pt. II +2 61 2015-Jan-03 Sakuryu S4ES1a: Coming Tide, the +2 59 2015-Jan-01 Tyche S4E10: Sixty +2 57 2014-Dec-27 Naressa S4E09: Shouldn't You B in School? Part 3 +2 55 2014-Dec-21 Tyche S4E08: Better B Good for Goodness' Sake! +2 53 2014-Dec-14 Tyche S4E07: Shouldn't You B in School? - Four B-Girls: Bully, Banish, Backhand, and Ballgame takes hostages in Raven's Grove School for Girls. What are they after? +2 51 2014-Dec-13 Akemi S4E06: Bitter Medicine - the Heroes are chased by the Spire authorities, and escape with the lead scientist to their headquarters +2 49 2014-Dec-07 Akemi S4E05: Questions - the Heroes discover that the power is being harvested from human beings, and a malevolent alien presence is involved +2 47 2014-Nov-30 Akemi S4E04: Power Play - the Heroes find the control room for a power-generation mechanism +2 45 2014-Nov-29 Akemi S4E02: Labyrinth - the Heroes wander the Sky City, looking for clues +2 43 2014-Nov-15 Akemi S4E01: A City in the Sky - the Heroes go up to Sky City and find it populated, and their sanity in question +2 41 2014-Nov-09 Akemi S3E14: Altered Vector - two new members join the team +2 39 2014-Nov-08 Akemi S3E13: Cold Case - the Heroes uncover some old skeletons when information about a decades-old incident resurfaces +2 37 2014-Nov-02 Akemi S3E12: Make a Wish - the Heroes play host to a dying child. but all is not as it seems... +6 35 2014-Nov-01 Sakuryu holiday special 3: Beneath the Light Lies Shadows 29 2014-Oct-26 Sakuryu holiday special 2 29 2014-Oct-20 Sakuryu holiday special 1: Heart of Darkness +2 29 2014-Oct-18 Naressa S3E11: Mother 27 2014-Oct-11 Shizzie S3E10: Little Pumpkins All in a Row 27 2014-Oct-04 Tyche S3E09: 1988 pt. II 27 2014-Sep-28 Tyche S3E09: 1988 +9 27 2014-Sep-27 Riven S3E08 18 2014-Sep-21 Riven S3E07 (Akemi absent) 18 2014-Sep-20 Riven S3E06 +2 18 2014-Sep-14 Naressa S3E05: Julia +2 16 2014-Sep-13 Naressa S3E04: Buried +2 14 2014-Sep-07 Naressa S3E03: Asylum pt. II +2 12 2014-Sep-06 Naressa S3E02: Asylum pt. I -20 10 2014-Aug-31 remove code vs. killing -45 30 2014-Aug-31 bought maj. transform power +4 75 2014-Aug-31 Akemi S3E01: Divine Whispers +3 71 2014-Aug-30 Akemi S2E14: Up the Mountain +3 68 2014-Aug-24 Tyche S2E13: In Frigid Wastes +3 65 2014-Aug-18 Tyche S2E12: Checkmate +3 62 2013-Dec-08 Sakuryu session 5/5 gained slight demonic-influence resistance +3 59 2013-Nov-30 Sakuryu session 4/5 (bronze coin, black card) +3 56 2013-Nov-16 Sakuryu session 3/5 +3 53 2013-Nov-09 Sakuryu session 2/5 +3 50 2013-Nov-02 Sakuryu session 1/5 +2 47 2013-Oct-21 Rodderick session 3/3 +2 45 2013-Oct-19 Rodderick session 2/3 +2 43 2013-Oct-12 Rodderick session 1/3 +1 41 2013-Oct-05 Naressa S2E02 session +12 40 2013-Sep-28 Naressa S2E01 arc +2 28 2013-Apr-13 +1000 XP (HU) +1 26 2013-Apr-06 +500 XP (HU) 25 2013-Mar-30 16501 XP (HU) base +2 25 2013-Jan-19 +3 23 2013-Jan-16 +3 20 2013-Jan-09 +3 17 2012-Dec-03 +1 14 2012-Nov-28 +8 13 2012-Jul-29 Skyfire +2 5 2012-Jul-02 Tyche Gained contact (Reginald Doss 8-), Hunted (Foxbat 8-) +2 3 2012-May-28 Tyche Gained contact (Broker) +1 1 2012-Mar-19 Category:Heroes Category:Characters